yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Frozen Jese
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yogscast Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nixeu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Brainsbeer (Talk) 14:56, April 17, 2012 Uh, that's not a problem. I did that. See, way back when (like a year ago), no admins EVER visited the wiki, and no one could delete pages. I was really, really prolific back then, and I was wondering what to do about the random crap. Then I realized I could make them basically go away by changing the names, and turning them into redirects for other pages. You'd have to search the old name, or look at that list, to find them again. So, I converted tons of the frickin' things into redirects. Those are mostly just sort of...relics, I guess you could say. I used the oldest ones, ones that hadn't been touched in ages, for it, so you may be the only other person who noticed. Anyway, they're not so much problems, as an easy way to go back to the redirect and fix it, if need be. I can delete them, I guess, but they're also a way of keeping score, so I might not. Anyway, thanks for asking. Your Admin, Nixeu 16:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Clearing things up Hi there Frozen Jese! #I noticed that you posted a message on Nixeu's talk page concerning the Lehparsi page. The character Lepharsi is in fact Israphel, if you read Lehparsi backwards it spells out Israphel. #Why the old admins are blocked I don't know, you'll just have to wait for Nixeu to reply. #The Simon Lane page is locked because it's the first place trolls go if they want to vandalise the wiki. Hope that answered some of your questions. Brainsbeer 20:54, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Good to have you on board! Brainsbeer 18:43, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, haven't been on much, I do other things as well. Answering your questions. Lehparsi His name is Israphel backwards. At this point, it's assumed to be the same person. Marked for Deletion Most of it, yeah. My old project got rid of most of the older stuff, so what's left is most likely from the dark times, when admins got on even less than I do now. As in, not once in like 3 months. Admins Dyneslott was the old admin, never got on, then one day, swooped in, transferred the info to a new site, locked most of the popular pages, and turned them into redirects for the new wiki. So, yeah I banned the @%^!. I figured, if he knew we're still functioning (especially under me, as I was the main person resisting the efforts to move), he'd try to pull crap. As for Peva, well, he had a bit of a falling out with the 'Cast, and I was just taking a few precautions. Also, he's the guy who put Dyneslott in charge in the first place. Simon Lane That's an old hold-over, I think. It was before my time, but I think it was getting vandalized like hell. So, one of the admins protected it. I'll remove the blocking soon. Feel free to keep asking questions, as I don't mind answering Thanks, Nixeu 00:34, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Sort of. Not so much " being rebuilt", since all the data was still here, stored in the history sections. More like we need to add the stuff that we missed in inactivity. As for Peva, I'm certain his edits were good. He was the founder of the wiki. But, recently, he and the Yogscast had a fight, and he left. Because of that, though I though I found it unlikely, I was concerned he might use his powers on the wiki to vandalize it, so I banned him. I find it unlikely, since hasn't been on in a long, long time, but unlikely doesn't mean impossible. Nixeu 00:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) That'sss a very nice article you have there... Done, and done. Granny Bacon Fan Art Just concerning the Granny Bacon fan art that you deleted from the gallery. Although it is technically fan art, for a long time last year Joe Chico drew a series of pictures of characters from the Yogscast's Shadow of Israphel series, you know the main picture of Israphel on his page? That was created by Joe Chico, same goes for Daisy Duke, Old/Knight Peculier, Isabel Peculier, Honeydew, Xephos and a load more. He was thought of as the unofficial artist for the Yogscast (before Lalna started drawing for them) and he was even credited on multiple occasions by Lewis. Brainsbeer 20:21, April 25, 2012 (UTC)